Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 2 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Leilani Antagonists: * Unnamed henchmen * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Miguel * Jose * Gracie * Gary * * * * * Jasper * Tierra Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** Peter, Randy, and Fred's apartment ******** and ****** ******* ******** ****** ****** ****** ****** **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * and * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man saves a man and his daughter, Jordie, when the van they were driving falls off a bridge. He tries to reward him, but Spidey refuses, asking him instead to do charity to some poor of his acquaintance. Later as Peter helps an elderly neighbor, Marnie, to carry groceries, she tells him that another neighbor, Leilani, needs help, and that since he knows Spider-Man he should talk to her. Leilani does not seem to place much trust in Spider-Man and Peter finally suggests that he contact other heroes via the latter. The woman finally accepts and Peter decides to go down to get food for the two of them before speaking further, and runs into the needy who have been given alms thanks to Spider-Man earlier, offering them food as well. Back in Leilani's apartment, Peter finds it full of men, and one of them strikes him with such strength to stun him. Young Parker is woken up half an hour later by Marnie and his roommate, Randy. The latter called the police, but his call was ignored. Peter returns to his apartment, to get his costume and go look for Leilani, but his other roomate tells him that she left him a basket of dirty laundry. Suddenly the basket opens, and two children with white hair and orange skin come out. | StoryTitle2 = Untitled | Writer2_1 = Tom Taylor | Penciler2_1 = Marcelo Ferreira | Inker2_1 = Roberto Poggi | Colourist2_1 = Jim Campbell | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Luis Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** May Parker-Jameson's apartment * Items: * and | Synopsis2 = Peter uses his powers to bring MJ to a romantic breakfast on a skyscraper while the sun rises. He loses track of time, and arrives late for a date with Aunt May; however, she claims to have forgotten about their plans, and that she must leave without telling her nephew where she is going. Concerned, Peter follows his aunt in the role of Spidey, but loses sight of her to prevent some bullies from beating up a boy, and then gets on the school bus to talk to the students. Meanwhile, May goes to the hospital to check on a lump she found two weeks prior. | Solicit = Spider-Man is the worst neighbor EVER! There are always crazy villains and property damage and drama and…and he CATCHES the villains. And he tries to fix the damage and he helps carry your groceries and actually that property damage keeps the rents down. You know what? Spider-Man is the best neighbor ever and this book will give you a closer look at Spider-Man’s (and Peter Parker’s) neighborhood than any book ever. Also, it wouldn’t be a Spider-Man adventure without a threat that could destroy not only Spider-Man, but all his neighbors. Superstar writer TOM TAYLOR (X-MEN RED, ALL-NEW WOLVERINE, Injustice) and rising art star JUANN CABAL (ALL-NEW WOLVERINE, X-23) give you the most local Spider-Man ever! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included